1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molded container closures with an integral lid joined to a base by a living hinge, and having the positioning members that fix the lid at a selectable position in a range of positions between a full open position and a closed position in which the lid is latched.
2. Background Information
Some containers are provided with a closure that includes a base part engaging the open top of the container and having an opening through which the contents of the container may be dispensed. These closures have a lid integrally molded with and connected to the base part by a living hinge. The living hinge is formed by a thin film of the resin material from which the closure is molded. When closed, the lid covers the dispensing opening. One such closure has integral straps that serve as springs to bias the lid either closed or open with a snap action. The open position is set with the lid about 90° to the base by abutment elements which project from the lid and the base. The closure is molded with the lid open 180°. The abutment elements are flexible and yield to allow the lid to be initially closed from the as-molded position. In use, the lid is toggled between the open (90°) position and the closed position by the spring straps.
Other closures have various arrangements for setting a similar open position, which may extend beyond the 90° position, such as to 135° open. While such closures serve specific purposes, there is room for improvement.